Just Another Day
by TargeBunny
Summary: AU Songfic Zutara Zuko follows katara to work one day and it's not a pretty night.


_A/N This is my first Zutara fic, but I won't ask you to easy on me. It's set in the modern time because I said so. :P I hope you like it though Oh and it's a songfic.._

_

* * *

_

**Just Another Day**

"I'm off to work!" Katara yelled.

I looked up from my seat on the couch to watch my wife head out the door. Sometimes I really hated her job… scratch that I _do _hate her job. She was dressed normally, in a white skirt and a nice blue top, but I knew better than to think this was normal for her. Her boss liked her to be attractive for the customers, so unlike her normal clothes they were tighter and a bit more revealing than either of us would like. As she closed the front door I stood up and followed.

It started out as a slow night, as I did my best at trying to keep an eye on her while also trying to not let her see me. I knew quite well that she wouldn't appreciate me watching her like this. I could already see guys turn her way, studying her carefully, trying to figure out what to do. Some went up to the DJ and whispered in her ear, occasionally pointing in her direction. I knew the DJ, her name was Toph. Every time someone tried to talk to Toph she'd just laugh. I sat and waited for the first contestant.

_I judge by what she's wearing  
Just how many heads I'm tearing  
Off of assholes coming on to her  
Each night seems like it's getting worse  
And I wish she'd take the night off  
So I don't have to fight off  
Every asshole coming on to her  
It happens every night she works  
They'll go and ask the DJ  
Find out just what would she say  
If they all tried coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work  
They think they'll get inside her  
With every drink they buy her  
As they all try coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt _

Here comes the next contestant  


A small groan escaped my lips as I watched browned haired man walked towards her. I watched as Katara tensed up when he began to talk. She forced a fake smile on her face as she talked to him. Quickly, she took his order and walked towards the counter, but he followed. He was slick, I'd give him that much but only that much. Casually, he placed his arm around her waist, pulling her close whispering something in her ear. I could feel my farce redden as I got up.

_  
Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
_

Before I could even get near them, Katara spots me. As nicely as she could she removed his hand and gave him his drink. With a sweet smile she began to walk off, but before she got far she kicked him hard in the shin. I smirked as I sat back down, watching him limp to the bathroom.

_I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant_

She continued on working, like nothing even happened. She did her best at ignoring me. I knew she was hoping that if she ignored me I would go home…. Fat chance. Girls once and while went over to her and chatted up a storm, I could tell that she was getting annoyed by the subtle way her eyes seemed to draw inward and go cold. Sokka was right she has been around me too long.

"HEY!!!" she yelled.

_I turn away for one minute, _I growled inwardly. I turn around to see some blonde haired guy removing his and for _my _wife's ass. Now I was mad. I jumped to my feet.

I even fear the ladies  
They're cool but twice as crazy  
Just as bad for coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work  
Each time she bats an eyelash  
Somebody's grabbing her ass  
Everyone keeps coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt

Here comes the next contestant

Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  


Before I could even get near them, Katara spots me. Kindly she asks the man to leave. She puts on a fake smile and escorts him to the door. As he leaves she kicks him in the knee. Even from this far off I can hear the crack of his kneecap. I wince as I watch him limp out the door. With a smirk on she picks up the phone and calls the ambulance. A few minutes we watch as he is carted away.

_I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant_

It was getting late, about two in the morning and I knew that her shift was almost over. _Maybe I should go, _I wondered. But I stayed, I knew perfectly well that the drinks were getting to everyone. More and more men started to turn her way. My adrenaline started to kick in to keep me awake, I knew it was coming.

_  
I'm hating what she's wearing  
Everybody here keeps staring  
Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve  
This time somebody's getting hurt _

Here comes the next contestant  


A familliar face with coal black hair stumbled his way towards her. She was whipping a table down when he finally made it there. I knew this was it before he even did anything I got up and made my way to the other side of the room. Words began to slur out of his mouth as he leaned closer to her over the table. We both knew this wasn't going to turn out pretty. Without warning he filled the gap between them and kissed her. With one of his hands he grabbed the back of her neck and tried to deepen the kiss.

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping_

I began to see red. Before she could even stop me I pulled him away from her. His eyes widened as the sight of me, I knew I must have looked scary.

"S'ry man," Jet slurred.

Sorry didn't cut it this time. A sinister grin crossed my face, I glanced behind him and saw Katara just standing there with her arms crossed and her blue eyes ablaze. I knew she wouldn't stop me. I raised my fist and gave him what he deserved.

Once the idiot limped out the door I watched her close up. When she locked the door I wrapped my arm around her waist. We walked in silence for a long time, just the two of us, no Aang, no Sokka, and no assholes…. It was great.

"You got to stop doing this," she said, breaking the spell.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"This whole following me to work thing is getting really stale. And I've told you a million that I can handle myself," she argued.

We stopped at the front door and I stared into the angry blue eyes. I knew I would upset her as soon I walked out the door but I didn't care. Gently, I bent down and kissed her on the lips.

"I know," I said, giving her one of my smirks as I unlocked the door.

She knew I wasn't sorry and that I wouldn't apologize. And I knew that she was frustrated with me but we had learned to come to term with our little problems. She always knew that I would follow her and I always knew that what happens at work means nothing to her. Happily she smiles up at me as she takes my hand and leads me inside…. Until the next night anyways.

_I wish you'd do it again  
Each night seems like it's getting worse  
I wish you'd do it again  
This time somebody's getting hurt_

_There goes the next contestant_

_

* * *

_

A/N hoped you liked it. Please Review 


End file.
